The World Ends With You: Airport Crazy
by TheWildFooL
Summary: First installment of the story "The World Ends With You a.k.a Two Lives, One Death: The Collision of Two Worlds" Takes place after Hidehiko is forced by Eriko to gather her luggage from the airport...of course not with out problems.


Two Lives, One Death: The Collision in the Airport

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own any of the persona series characters. I only write fanfics.)**_

"Blame those damn people who work at the airport…" Hidehiko exclaimed in a mimicking manor.

He continued to storm around the airport looking around for where the bags will come through. Sighing he looked around at all the people, "Geez…I think I kinda know why she sent me here…most of these people look like damn thugs…."

Glancing down at his watch, he seemed to have gotten more impatient _**'This is fucking ridicules, nobody should have to wait this long for luggage.'**_

"Hey there having any trouble, sir?" Hidehiko looked up to see a security guard dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and black pants with all his police gadgets on him.

"Well, son? Speak up now, or I'm going to have to ask you to escort yourself out."

"…Err I was just waiting for one of my friends' luggage was all and I've been here for like what hours…"

The guard then scratched his head, "Where is your friend at?"

Hidehiko sighed heavily, "At the Amagi Inn, in Inaba…." He then muttered a few curse words and insults.

"Hmm? Whatcha say now? I couldn't quite understand…" the guard gave him a sarcastic look.

Grunting he threw his hands up, "Look _officer fancy pants_ I ain't here for any trouble. So if you don't mind, could you go bother someone else?"

"You gettin' smart now aren't ya boy? Another stunt like that and I'll arrest you…"

"…" Hidehiko gave the guard a confused look _**'What is this guy smoking…?'**_

The guard then walked away from him and he rubbed the back of his neck with a look of relief written on his face. "That damn dude…so fucking annoying…"

Hidehiko then stood around for a half hour, glancing down at his watch almost every second. Suddenly his stomach growled, and he groaned with a frown on his face. "I could be at my room instead of dealing with Eriko's problems…"

He reached into his pockets and took out his wallet. Opening it his mood sank deeper, "Damn Eriko and her stomach…I'm all outta cash and I don't have my damn card on me…"

"Excuse me sir…" he stopped a person who was passing by.

"Hmm, what is it? Hurry up I have to leave soon…"

"Um, okay…err do you perhaps have any change on you…I'm kinda outta money and need a snack from the snack machine…"

The younger man raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Sure, but I have to go see one of my friends he's holding on to my wallet."

Hidehiko sighed in relief, "Thanks, you don't know how much this means to me really…" he watched as the man walked off and went outside the lounge of the airport.

_****3 hours Later****_

Hidehiko had his back against the bench he was sitting on. _**'Can't believe that mother fucker played me…'**_ the guy had never came back to give him any money leaving him starving.

"I'm so hungry I could eat an Inaba…" he then made a sickly expression, "On second though…forget that shit, I think I'd rather starve to fucking death…"

"Hey boy…" a familiar voice aroused from behind him. Hidehiko looked up to see that it was the guard that had been checking on him for the pass few hours.

"Yes…"

"Why you still here? You know you're trespassing right son?"

Hidehiko face palmed himself and glared at the guard, "Please don't call me boy…I'm fucking 35 years old…not 10. And how the hell am I trespassing when, I'm waiting for my friend's luggage?"

"Put your hands behind your back."

"Wha-? Are you fucking for real man? I ain't do shit!"

"I said put your hands behind your back!"

"I know what you fucking said, I'm not an idiot, geez." Hidehiko rolled his eyes and before he noticed, the security guard had pulled a taser out on him and shocked him.

"AHHHH!" Hidehiko fell face forward, twitching rapidly. He then felt cold cuffs lock against both of his wrist. _**'Eriko…is so fucking dead when I get back…'**_

The guard then roughly pulled him to his feet. "What the hell man! I said, I ain't do a lick split of shit to you!" his fussing soon drew attention to the situation he was in.

"Son shut up, do you know your rights?"

"YES I DO AND YOUR FUCKING VIOLATING THEM!"

"Son don't raise your voice at me."

Hidehiko began to move his wrist around, trying to get loose. "DAMMIT! This is false FUCKING arrest! I WANT A FUCKING LAWYER!" as the security guard started to push him forward, he stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Uhh, hey Uesugi-kun…you looking for this…?" Hidehiko's face lit up, as he saw Masao holding up a colorful luggage bag. Masao then scratched the back of his neck giving the officer a weird look, "Err…sir if you don't mind…what did my friend get himself into…?"

As Masao walked a little closer the security guard, but was stopped by a hand. "Step back citizen this does not involve you. If you get involve any further than I will be forced to arrest you too."

"Damn…this is weird…" Masao muttered to himself. He looked from the guard, to his friend who had a pleading look plastered on his face.

Masao raised an eyebrow as he stared at Hidehiko's lips moving. _**'…tell this guy that I was waiting for you…?' **_A light bulb clicked inside Masao's head and the luggage he had down.

Hidehiko then stomped his foot frustrated, "Dammit, this is the person I was waiting for! Now can you please let me go?" the officer looked at Hidehiko, he seemed confused about the situation.

"I thought you told me a few hours ago your friend was at Amagi Inn…?"

Hidehiko smirked, "Tch, you got it all wrong…I said he was outside waiting for me…if you let me go I won't press charges…"

The man then scratched his head. He took a thinking pose and Hidehiko just looked at Masao staring at him.

"Uhh…" Masao stood their confused. All three of the men were quiet as they looked at each other. Hidehiko then heard a clicking noise and realized his wrist felt much lighter. He looked at the officer, "Um, thanks…I guess…"

"I better not see you around here every again…" he received a glare from the officer.

Both the men watched as the officer marched off, and looked at each other. Masao then busted out laughing at Hidehiko who just shoved him and grabbed Eriko's luggage. He began walking off without saying a word to Masao.

"Bro, were you going man? Don't you wanna know how I got Eriko's luggage?"

"Shut up."

"But…"

"I said shut up…"

Masao grabbed his luggage and ran to catch up to his friend. They were both walking at the same pace, "Well, I'mma tell ya anyway…" he then smirked sharpening his eyes ahead.

"It all started…"

Hidehiko then stopped immediately and grabbed Masao's shoulder. "Don't make this long okay? I don't wanna hear your mouth all the way to the inn."

Masao kept his smirk on his face and shrugged, "Fine, it's agreed I won't talk a lot. But I got her luggage cuz she had gave it to me in the first place and told me about vacationing here in Inaba…so I tagged along, thus having my own shit packed…"

Hidehiko stared agape at the man. "What…?" Masao raised his eyebrows and before he knew it Hidehiko start laughing like he was insane, "Uh…dude you alright…?"

"HAHAHAHA! Alright? ALRIGHT? Fuck yeah I'm alright, after being tricked into coming here, being starved to death AND on top of that being TASED! Do you know what it's like to be tased…." His insane laughing then turned into loud sobbing noises.

Masao patted him on his back with a blank look, "There, there…don't worry so much about it. What's done is done right?" there was an extremely long silence as Hidehiko stopped crying, his hat shadowed his eyes causing Masao to step away from him.

Gritting his teeth, he glared at Masao like an insane man, "I'm going to hurt you…and then get Eriko once we get to the Amagi Inn…you got that Inaba…."

_**Author Note:**_

_**Alrighty, now that we know what happened at the airport when Hidehiko was forced to fetch Eriko's luggage…are we satisfied? So tell me…hilarious, weird, strange…or what? You tell me what you think…and I hope you enjoyed my first installment of **__"Two Lives, One Death: The Collision of Two Worlds"! __**Keep your heads up for more, if you wanna know what happened with all the others in their strange situations. Until next time…peace out!**_

_**From Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
